Besando sangre sucias
by Lils White
Summary: Que baje Merlín y le atienda porque él, Draco Malfoy, acaba de besar a una sangre sucia.


**Besando sangre sucias**

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena una sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado? ¿Un Slytherin mimado y ególatra o una guerra mágica que se desarrolló en Hogwarts? Es normal, los creo J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Draco está enfadado, para qué negarlo.<p>

Y no, no es porque Crabbe y Goyle hayan decidido usar su diminuto cerebro por primera vez en sus vidas y tomar decisiones propias que ―curiosamente― no coinciden con las de él. Tampoco es porque Potter acabe de lanzarle una montaña de esos estúpidos objetos que la gente ―hay que ser gilipollas― amontona en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ni porque esté en ese lugar que le trae tan malos recuerdos del año pasado. Ni siquiera es porque su idea de capturar a Potter y entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso se haya ido a la mierda por culpa de dos energúmenos con más de gorila que de humano, ni de que lo único que parece capaz de hacer es desviar las maldiciones que les lanzan sus supuestos amigos al trío dorado. Porque, _maldita sea_, es un cobarde y un oportunista, pero no es un asesino.

No, Draco está cabreado porque Weasley acaba de gritar que Granger es _su chica_. Y a él le tendría que dar igual, tal vez sentir un poco de asco porque un sangre limpia ―por muy Gryffindor y pobretón que fuera― se mezclara con esa clase de gente. Pero, desde luego, sentir cómo le arde la sangre en las venas al pensar en la comadreja tocando a la sangre sucia, no es algo normal.

Aunque claro, hace tiempo que las cosas han dejado de ser normales.

Se abre paso entre la barahúnda de objetos y está seguro que el destino se ríe a sus espaldas, porque delante de sus narices está Granger, apuntándole con la varita.

Él alza un poco la suya, intentando concentrarse en los posibles hechizos y contra embrujos que podría utilizar, sin dejarse distraer porque, por alguna extraña razón, con el pelo enmarañado, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas esté más guapa de lo normal.

―¿Dónde te has dejado a Weasley, Granger? ―exclama tras un pesado silencio, sin poder aguantarse más―. Creía que estaría aquí defendiendo a _su chica._

Escupe las últimas palabras, no puede evitarlo. Y Granger lo mira con ese estúpido orgullo Gryffindor que Draco está empezando a odiar.

―No necesito que me defiendan. Y menos de alguien como tú.

Draco aprieta tanto la varita que se le ponen los nudillos blancos, y suelta una risa algo histérica.

―He de admitir que por muy pobretón que sea la comadreja, no esperaba que cayera tan bajo como para andar haciendo manitas con una asquerosa sangre sucia ―con cierta satisfacción, e ignorando la extraña y repentina punzada de culpabilidad, se jacta de que Granger aprieta los labios ante su comentario―. ¿Acaso le has prometido montañas de oro, Granger?

―Lo que yo le haya prometido o no, no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy ―y a él su comentario le suena extrañamente mal. ¿Qué mierda le ha prometido ella a Weasley?―. De todas formas, no sé por qué estamos discutiendo esto.

Y sin más, le lanza un _expelliarmus _no verbal que lo desarma de una forma ridículamente fácil. Draco se maldice por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera, y se tensa a medida que Granger se acerca a él, con la varita en alto y los ojos victoriosos.

―¿Algo más que añadir, Malfoy? ―sisea apretando la varita contra su cuello―. ¿Otro comentario sarcástico? ¿Algún insulto? ¿Un último "sangre sucia"?

Draco sabe que lo máximo que hará Granger será lanzarle un _desmaius_ y dejarlo ahí tirado, porque ella es demasiado buena para otra cosa, claro. La muy estúpida. Pero aún así, si lo hace se habrá acabado su oportunidad de capturar a Potter y devolver el honor perdido a su familia.

Y no puede permitirlo. Así que, con una única mirada fugaz a sus labios, se inclina y la besa.

Ni siquiera sabe si lo ha hecho porque quería o como distracción, pero en el momento en que sus bocas se rozan, no puede pensar en nada que no sea ella. Granger se tensa al principio, incluso retrocede un poco intentando apartarse; pero Draco insiste y presiona sobre sus labios apretados, en una suave fricción. Antes de lo que hubiera creído posible, Granger se rinde y le devuelve el beso.

Y no es un beso tierno o dulce, ni siquiera pasional. Cuando Granger reacciona y lo besa, él, casi sin darse cuenta, la rodea por la cintura y la aprieta contra sí. Ella abre los labios y él cuela la lengua entre ellos. Y todo se convierte en una marea confusa de lenguas luchando y manos recorriendo los cuerpos ajenos.

Draco le roza las caderas, los muslos por encima de los vaqueros, le aprieta los pechos y hunde las manos en su rebelde cabello, que es algo áspero y está sucio de tierra y ceniza. Hermione mantiene la mano de la varita en su cuello, pero la deja laxa, mientras la otra se cuela bajo su camisa y le recorre el pecho. Le araña con saña, y Draco está seguro de que dejará marca. Desliza la mano hasta su espalda y se aprieta contra él.

En algún momento caen al suelo, con ella encima de él, que se coloca a horcajadas en su cintura sin romper el beso, el cual cada vez es más húmedo y frenético. Draco siente sus pantalones endemoniadamente apretados y gime por lo bajo.

No piensan, ni hablan; sólo actúan.

Entonces, la voz de Crabbe pronunciando un hechizo les llega desde la lejanía y allí empieza a hacer mucho calor. Tanto, que ambos se separan con las respiraciones agitadas y los labios húmedos.

A su alrededor todo arde. _Literalmente_ hablando. El fuego, con vida propia, se desliza por el suelo y las estanterías, cubriéndolo todo.

Con una rapidez que hasta a ella le sorprende, Hermione se levanta toda velocidad e intenta despejarse. Draco también se incorpora, sintiéndose débil y mareado. Se miran a los ojos: gris contra marrón. Ron la llama a gritos, y Hermione aparta la mirada y se aleja esquivando el fuego y los objetos caídos.

Draco se queda un momento paralizado, con la mente todavía embotada y algo dolorosamente punzante en su entrepierna.

_Que baje Merlín y le atienda, porque él, Draco Malfoy, acaba de besar a una sangre sucia._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué tal? He leído varios dramiones, pero éste es el primero que me animo a escribir. He de admitir que todavía no he visto la última película xD, pero en mi ansia me he tragado tantos spoilers que ya no creo que haya nada que me sorprenda. Así que, si hay algún error o algo que no se entienda, no dudéis en decírmelo ;). Y creo que ha quedado claro en qué momento del libro y de la película se desarrolla todo, ¿no?<em>

_Para tomatazos, críticas, un "no vuelvas a escribir" y cualquier otra cosa, sólo tenéis que darle a __**Review this Story**__._

_**Lils :)**_


End file.
